The present invention relates to a system and method of managing the cleaning of a medical apparatus or equipment—such as a bed, a stretcher, a cot, a medical chair, a temperature management device, and other medical equipment and devices—and, more particularly, to a method that monitors, trains, provides feedback, and/or tracks the cleaning of a medical apparatus.
Infection control is a continuing concern for most healthcare facilities. Hospital staff typically wipe down an apparatus surface with cleaning solvents. As they move around the surface, areas can easily be missed. While great strides have been made with equipment and cleaning solutions that, when properly used, can effectively clean a variety of surfaces found in healthcare facilities, quite often the equipment or solutions are not properly used and, further, may lead to cross-contamination.